One Piece: New Dawn
by Cosonezro
Summary: "One Piece: New Dawn" Es un facfiction donde nos pone en la piel de una tripulación completamente nueva y original en el mundo de OnePiece. La historia comienza 15 años después de que Luffy se convirtiera en el nuevo rey de los piratas. Pero las cosas desde entonces han cambiado mucho. Nuevos nakamas, nuevas aventuras, nuevos desafíos, nuevos amigos...NEW DAWN.
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo1: La escapada, el significado de ser pirata.**

¿Qué es lo más importante para un pirata? Cualquiera podría concluir que es la riqueza, la fama, el poder… Pero ya quedó demostrado hace tiempo por los "sombrero de paja" que los sueños podían llegar a ser el mecanismo que mueve al mundo entero. Entonces si es así, ¿qué es lo que le queda a un pirata al que le han arrebatado su sueño, sus expectativas y su libertad? Nada, sería una buena respuesta…Pero también ha quedado demostrado que mientras que un pirata siga vivo todavía puede escapar de las ataduras y navegar por el mar una vez más, dispuesto a conseguir lo que quiere, a perseguir su sueño.

La historia que voy a narrar comienza, aproximadamente, quince años después de que la banda de los "sombrero de paja" liderados por Monkey se hicieran con el "ONE PIECE". ¿Qué es el ONE PIECE? Es el supuesto tesoro que Gold Roger, el cual consiguió todo en este mundo, escondió en el "Grand Line". ¿Qué poseía el ONE PIECE? Nadie exceptuando la banda de Monkey lo sabe. Y aún después de tantos años sigue habiendo piratas que desean buscar los secretos de ese tesoro legendario.

Todo comienza con un acorralamiento estratégico por parte de los Marinos a un barco que portaba la bandera negra. Aquel barco no era uno cualquiera, sus tripulantes habían pasado por mucho y habían atravesado casi por completo el "Grand Line". Muchos años en el mar, e infinidad de experiencias vividas. Un tiempo que, pasara lo que pasara, no cambiarían por nada. El resultado no fue difícil de acertar, el barco pirata quedó completamente destruido por los grandes buques de guerra que poseía la Marina. Los piratas fueron capturados y llevados a una fortaleza en el "East Blue" donde fueron condenados a muerte.

La espera se le hacía eterna para los que aún seguían dentro de la celda esperando su hora. La celda era húmeda y fría, allí los tripulantes, de que lo antes fuera una prometedora banda contaban los segundos para su final, todos atados con fuertes cuerdas. Ya habían sido "ajusticiados" el capitán y quince hombres más, solo quedaban en aquel lugar horrible siete personas más.

-Banne-llamó con un susurro un pirata a su compañero.-Eres lo último que nos queda. ¿Cuánto falta? Cada segundo otro de nuestros compañeros muere.

-Es muy resistente. Desde este ángulo y sin tener apenas margen de movimiento es muy difícil.-dijo el joven Banne con gesto de gran esfuerzo.

Un leve sonido de rasgadura alegró interiormente a Banne que comenzaba a pensar que la cuerda no iba a ceder nunca.

-Si froto un poco más la cuerda quedará cortada-susurró Banne a su nakama.

-De acuerdo, podemos intentar…-el pirata quedó callado por la intromisión de un marino.

El marino, acompañado de tres más, abrió la celda y señaló a Banne y a dos compañeros suyos más. Los tres piratas se incorporaron como pudieron, las cuerdas eran realmente molestas, y se dirigieron a la entrada de la celda. Banne lanzó una mirada hacia atrás e hizo un gesto de aprobación. Justo cuando cruzó la reja, Banne terminó de cortar las cuerdas que lo ataban y antes de que los marines pudieran siquiera actuar acabó con la vida de los tres. La extremidad superior derecha de Banne ahora era una fuerte y brutal garra de oso cubierta de sangre. Banne antes de liberar a sus compañeros escupió a los marines de rabia contenida. Esta vez las cuerdas no causaron gran resistencia pues ahora el joven podía darle el impulso suficiente a su garra para cortar las cuerdas de un solo corte vertical.

-Ey, mirad a ver si podéis encontrar las llaves para mis esposas de "kairouseki"-dijo un hombre tremendamente grande y corpulento que aún seguía dentro de la celda.

Los siete buscaron por los alrededores de la sala. Había un puñado de llaves colgadas en un tablero de la pared junto a montones de carteles de "Se busca".

-Dejadlo, largaros ya. Si os demoráis más todos moriremos.-dijo el hombre de las esposas.

El resto pareció pasar del comentario pues comenzaron a probar las llaves en las esposas. Por suerte una de las primeras en probar era la buscada.

-Gracias… ¡Larguémonos de aquí!-gritó tras librarse de sus ataduras.

Mientras corrían por los calabozos, el resto de presos suplicaban por ir junto a ellos. Tal vez hubieran sido muy útiles, pero el tiempo iba en su contra y si su demora se alargaba no habría oportunidad alguna de salir de allí con vida.

Justo al salir de la estancia de los calabozos encontraron de frente a un patrulla de Marinos. Unos doce marinos se interponían en su camino. El hombre corpulento dio una señal para que se mantuvieran atrás.

-Yo me ocupo-dijo.

Los marinos sacaron sus espadas para plantarle cara al pirata. El pirata cargó contra el más cercano dándole con el puño en el mentón derribándolo, acto seguido antes de que los marinos le devolvieran el golpe volvió a atacar a otros dos que de un solo puñetazo fueron derribados. Pero el tercer golpe fue el más potente, el golpe mandó al marino que lo recibió a varios metros de donde fue el impacto. La patrulla de marinos había perdido a un tercio de ellos con solo unos segundos de combate. Desmoralizados huyeron a buscar ayuda.

-Serán un problema si dan la alarma-dijo el brutal guerrero.

-No te preocupes Kuth, yo me ocupo de ellos-dijo uno de los integrantes del pequeño grupo de piratas.

El hombre cogió dos katanas de los marinos caídos, y se abalanzó sobre los ocho que quedaban, ninguno sobrevivió.

-¡Vamos!-dijo el espadachín.- Camino despejado.

No tardaron en salir de los calabozos y se encontraron en mitad de la fortaleza de la Marina. Corrieron por la fortaleza, despachando a todos los enemigos con los que se encontraron y buscando una posible salida. De repente una voz por megafonía dio la alarma, ahora todos los de las fortaleza conocían de su situación e iban contra ellos. Una patrulla los alcanzó por la retaguardia y comenzaron a disparar con fusiles alcanzando y matando al miembro del grupo más rezagado.

-¡Fraz!-gritó Banne que fue a darse la vuelta pero Kuth lo cogió en peso y continuó la escapada.

-Banne si nos paramos nos acorralaran más fácilmente.-dijo Kuth. Por las mejillas de Banne corrían ríos de rabia dispuestos a derramar sangre a la mínima posibilidad de venganza.

-Kuth conseguí un mapa, la entrada debe de estar muy protegida, podríamos dirigirnos hacia el puerto que posee esta fortaleza en el piso de abajo. Si nos damos la suficiente prisa tal vez tengamos una oportunidad de salir con vida de aquí.

Todo el grupo corrió dirección a las escaleras que los llevarían al embarcadero.

-¡Maldición!, pensando que era una puerta creo que nos dirigimos a un pasillo sin salida-dijo el espadachín.

-No podemos parar, romperemos la pared si hace falta- señaló Kuth.

Como se había pensado, no había salida.

-¿Kuth cuantos golpes has dado desde que salimos de la celda?-preguntó Banne.

-Unos doce, suficientes para echar esta pared abajo.-respondió Kuth.

Todos se detuvieron y observaron impresionados como Kuth destrozaba completamente y literalmente la pared hecha de hierro de un puñetazo.

-Aquí acaba todo, piratas-dijo una voz tras ellos.

Kuth se rió estrepitosamente, cargó contra la extraña figura que parecía portar un uniforme algo diferente al resto de marinos con los que se había enfrentado. El golpe se lo dirigió a su cabeza.

-¡TEKKAI!-gritó el vicealmirante.

El puñetazo golpeó con toda su furia en la cabeza del marino. Con esa monstruosa fuerza la cabeza del hombre debía haber explotado pero no solo no le hizo nada, sino que tampoco se inmutó. El golpe, al no producir ningún daño al vicealmirante había producido una onda de fuerza que llegó hasta los camaradas.

-¿Akuma no mi?-preguntó el vicealmirante- Bah, insuficiente.

-No es… posible, no le…no le… no le ha hecho nada-Banne tartamudeaba debido a la impresión de ver como Kuth, el más fuerte de la banda con diferencia, no había podido tumbarlo.

El vicealmirante cogió su espada y se la clavó en el pecho al sobrecogido Kuth, que cayó inerte.

-¡Voy a cortarte el cuello, cabrón!-gritó uno de los del grupo que sacó su espada y se lanzó contra el enemigo.

-¡Detente Blod!-gritó el espadachín, en su tono se podía percibir como se mezclaban el sobrecogimiento y la rabia.

-Tú quieres matarme cortándome el cuello, a mí no me hace falta eso.-explicó el vicealmirante.

El resultado apareció en un par de segundos, el marino había golpeado a Blod en el cuello con tanta fuerza que murió por falta de aire.

-¿Quién es el siguiente?-preguntó levantando la mirada de los dos cadáveres sonriente. Los piratas habían desaparecido por el hueco de la pared.

A unos pocos metros corrían los cuatro que quedaban, al girar una esquina los marinos estaban esperando y les dispararon con todo el poder de las armas de fuego. Cuando consiguieron escapar de ellos, Banne se dio cuenta que solo quedaban el espadachín y él mismo.

-Banne corre no te detengas-dijo el espadachín.

No tardaron desde donde estaban en llegar a las escaleras que los llevaban al muelle.

-Por fin llegamos, por allí está el embarcadero. Banne baja encuentra un barco mercante, y huye dentro, con un poco de suerte no sabrán que estás ahí dentro hasta que fuera demasiado tarde.-explicó.

-¿Pero de que hablas? No voy a dejarte aquí, prefiero morir antes. He visto como han caído todos aquellos que apreciaba, con los que he pasado tanto y ¿ahora quieres que me vaya y te deje a ti también? ¡No voy a hacer lo que me pides!-gritó Banne.-Lucharé a tu…

El joven no pudo acabar la frase, el espadachín le había golpeado fuertemente en el mentón y lo había derribado.

-¿Prefieres que todo nuestro sacrificio sea en vano? Si solo uno de nuestros nakama se salva será la última gran victoria de la banda. Tenlo presente. Puede que vivir con ese peso sea difícil, pero siempre hay tiempo para alcanzar el ONE PIECE, o vengarte, ahora no es el momento. Corre Banne, vive.

Banne corrió hacia el embarcadero, y ocultándose con gran sigilo consiguió colarse en un pequeño barco mercante lleno de frutas y verduras donde se escondió dentro de una gran caja de manzanas.

-Ganamos, señor vicealmirante.-dijo el espadachín que esperaba al marino con dos espadas desenfundadas.

-Me parece que no.-corrigió el vicealmirante.

El vicealmirante atacó, el longevo espadachín sabía lo que iba a pasar pero ahora estaba tranquilo, el esfuerzo de sus nakamas no había sido en vano. El suelo se manchó de sangre y mientras tanto el barco mercante zarpó.

_**El FanFiction original "New Dawn" ha sido escrito por Francisco Dámaso Giménez Escudero. Toda la ambientación y los personajes están basados directamente de la obra OnePiece de Eiichirō Oda.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo2: El deseo de ser fuerte, ¡Quiero vengarme!**

Dos días llevaba Banne navegando en aquél barco mercante en el que había escapado de la base de los marines, habría perdido la cuenta del tiempo de no ser por las marcas que hacía en la caja en la que se había escondido. Sin embargo, el tiempo no importaba, le daba el igual el hambre y la sed que crecían en su interior, nada importaba a parte del enorme sacrificio que sus compañeros habían hecho por él. Todo el tiempo que había pasado con ellos y las aventuras vividas en ese tiempo, formaban el lazo de amistad que les unían, pero ahora todos estaban muertos, todos... para que él viviera. Corre Banne, vive...

Al amanecer del tercer día, escuchó:

-¡Tierra a la vista!-anunció el vigía.- ¡Tierra a estribor!.

Segundos después del aviso del vigía, se escucharon unos rápidos y pesados pasos que se aproximaban a la cubierta del barco mercante.

-¡Malditos inútiles, os dije que siguierais el rumbo que dejé marcado!-bramó el capitán.- Estaba mejor en la marina, por lo menos había gente menos inútil.

-Capitán Alastor he seguido paso a paso el rumbo que usted marcó, no entiendo porqué vemos la isla a estribor-se escusó el navegante.

El Capitán, que acababa de salir de su camarote, observaba resignado como estaban bordeando la isla de destino en vez de estar atracando como había planeado. Lentamente se puso en marcha hacia el timón, bajo sus pies la madera crujía debido a los años que tenía el barco, casi tantos como su Capitán.

-¡Quita de ahí y deja a un verdadero profesional!-ordenó con autoridad el capitán al navegante.

Al mando del timón, el capitán puso rumbo al puerto de la isla, donde tenían que dejar la carga que llevaban en la bodega. En ese lugar, Banne notó el brusco viraje de rumbo del barco, que casi hace caer a la caja en la que se encontraba. Parece que finalmente el sacrificio de sus nakamas daba su resultado, y por fin Banne lograría estar a salvo en tierra. Pero no era eso en lo que pensaba, su único pensamiento era hacerse fuerte, tenía que ser más fuerte para estar en situación de poder vengar a sus camaradas caídos. Una simple garra de oso no era suficiente para acabar con el tipo que fue matando a los compañeros que lo ayudaron a salir y mucho menos para destruir la base de los marines. De repente, un fuerte golpe en el barco le sacó de sus pensamientos.

-¡Estúpidos inútiles, ¿acaso no sabéis atracar un barco sin destrozarlo?!-rugió Alastor- Arriad bien las velas y atad ese cabo en el embarcadero sin echarnos a pique.

-¡Sí, mi Capitán!-gritaron a coro los marineros del mercante.

-Una vez anclados, id a la bodega y bajad la carga al puerto-dijo el Capitán- ¡Y hacedlo sin destrozar mi barco!

-¡A sus órdenes!-volvieron a gritar los marineros asustados.

Dichas las ordenes el Capitán dejó el barco y los marineros se quedaron terminando el trabajo. El mercante iba cargado hasta su límite, por lo que los marinos tardaron toda la mañana en bajar las mercancías. Sólo quedaba por bajar la carga de la parte de la bodega en que se encontraba Banne, cinco marinos fueron a por las cajas que allí se encontraban. Había llegado el momento, con un rápido movimiento salió de la caja. Los marinos, sorprendidos por el ruido, miraron la oscura figura que ahora se erguía sobre los pedazos de la caja que hacía un momento ahí se encontraba. Como era la parte más profunda de la bodega, la única luz que había era la de unas velas que colgaban en las esquinas. Los marineros no distinguían nada de la figura excepto algo que brillaba a la luz de las velas.

-¡Una garra de oso!-gritaron sobrecogidos los marinos-¡hay un oso en la bodega!

Un segundo después Banne se abatía sobre ellos, uno a uno fueron cayendo inconscientes al ser golpeados por la dura y fuerte garra de oso. Tras acabar con los marineros, se precipitó hacia la escalera, debía darse prisa en salir antes que el barco entero supiera de su presencia. Sin embargo, cuando subió al nivel siguiente se encontró con tres marineros más armados con remos y martillos de madera, parecía que le estaban esperando.

-¡Ahí está, a por él, capturadlo!-dijo uno de ellos.

Resignado a tener que luchar para salir de aquél barco, Banne se enzarzó con los tres marineros que a pesar de sus armas no fueron rivales para su garra de oso y su voluntad de escapar. Al primero lo estampó contra unas cajas vacías, el siguiente destrozó las escaleras al salir volando a causa de un golpe de la garra y el tercero cayó fulminado de un certero impacto en la cabeza. Libre otra vez, reanudó la marcha y consiguió llegar a cubierta eludiendo a unos cuantos marineros más.

-Por fin, empezaba a pensar que te gustaba recorrer mi barco-dijo una voz divertida.

-¿Y tú quién eres?-pregunto Banne sobresaltado.

-Yo soy el Capitán Alastor, es decir, el fin de tu escapada amigo mío, no te vas a ir de aquí después de viajar de polizonte y destrozar medio barco-dijo Alastor.

-Tú no eres capaz de detenerme viejo, he derrotado a media tripulación yo sólo-dijo Banne- un anciano capitán no será un problema.

-Como tú quieras chico-dijo resignado Alastor.

En ese preciso instante, Banne se lanzó sobre Alastor, los marineros de alrededor veían sobrecogidos como la mano del primero se transformaba hasta adquirir la apariencia de una enorme garra de oso. Con un ágil movimiento el Capitán se levantó de la caja sobre la que estaba sentando, agarró la garra de Banne y la estampó contra el palo mayor.

-Maldito viejo-saltó Banne, con la garra atrapada en la madera.

-Bonito truco, si señor, ¿acaso te has cosido una garra de oso?¿tan débil eres que necesitas "extras" para luchar?-se burló el viejo capitán.

-¡No soy débil!-bramó Banne al tiempo que su mano volvía a la normalidad, liberándose.

-¡Vaya!, parece que no es un truco-dijo sorprendido Alastor- está bien chico, será mejor que hablemos cuando estés más tranquilo- en ese instante Banne le lanzaba otra vez su garra de oso, el capitán la esquivó y le dio un brutal puñetazo en la cara.

-Tienes coraje, de eso no hay duda-escuchó Banne mientras todo el cansancio y el hambre de los dos días que llevaba en la bodega, se le echó encima con ese puñetazo.

Cuando despertó, vio por un ojo de buey que fuera estaba anocheciendo lo que le indicaba que había estado durmiendo medio día. Al incorporarse, notó un intenso dolor en la barbilla, pensó que sería allí donde el viejo le golpeó.

-Ya era hora chico-dijo una voz ya conocida.

-¿Qué demonios hago en ésta cama?-espeto Banne al capitán.

-Bueno, mi puñetazo te ha dejado una buena marca, y a parte estabas bastante débil, así que consideré oportuno que te recuperaras-dijo Alastor.

-No me refiero a eso, le pregunto que porqué no estoy de camino a la base de la marina-dijo Banne.

-¡Rayos! Y yo que pensaba que eras un pirata que intentaba huir de la base de la marina- dijo Alastor con sorna.

-¡Déjese de estupideces y dígame porque demonios no me ha entregado ya a los marines!-gritó Banne.

-Digamos que no soy muy afín a la marina, además todo el mundo tiene derecho a una segunda oportunidad-dijo el capitán-al menos eso es lo que pensé cuando te vi entrar en mi barco.

Esa revelación ensombreció el rostro de Banne.

-¿Qué quiere decir?-preguntó Banne.

-JIJAJA, ¿sorprendido chico?-rió Alastor- vi como te colabas en mi barco cuando estábamos amarrados en el embarcadero.

-Pero, no puede ser-Banne no lo entendía-es imposible, no había nadie en la bodega.

-No eres el único que tiene trucos, por algo me llaman "Ojo de la marina"-dijo con un cierto orgullo-me comí la fruta del diablo que te permite ver a través de las cosas, así pude ver a través de la madera del barco como te colabas.

-¿Ojo de la marina? ¿Era de la marina y no me ha entregado?-pregunto Banne cada vez más confundido.

-Dejé la marina hace mucho tiempo chico, no me gustaban ciertas cosas y me fui-aclaró Alastor- no te entregué porque no quiero hacer más favores a la marina.

-De acuerdo, en ese caso estoy en deuda con usted-dijo Banne.

-Y que lo digas, dejaste inconscientes a varios de mis hombres y has causado varios destrozos en el barco, por eso, te quedarás hasta arreglar mi barco-explicó el capitán.

-Pero yo no sé nada de carpintería-protestó Banne.

-Tranquilo, mañana vendrá una carpintera, tú la ayudarás y así pagaras tu deuda-le tranquilizó Alastor-ahora comete la comida que mi cocinero te ha traído y descansa para mañana, adiós.

-Hasta mañana-se despidió Banne agradecido.

Cuando el capitán se fue, se comió con ganas la cena que le esperaba y se recostó en la cama en la que estaba y por primera vez en tres días durmió con seguridad, lejos de aquella celda en la que dormir no era una opción, en aquella celda en que solo el tiempo le separaba de la muerte. Esa noche Banne durmió, pero no se libró de las pesadillas en las que sus compañeros daban la vida por él una y otra vez. Cuando despertó a la mañana siguiente con las pesadillas todavía presentes en su mente, se prometió que se haría más fuerte.

-Me vengaré sea como sea, me haré mucho más fuerte y vengaré a mis compañeros al precio que sea-dijo una rabia hirviente.

Se levantó, se vistió y se preparó para subir a cubierta. En cada nivel del barco por el que pasaba, se encontraba con marineros del barco, los cuales le miraban con desconfianza y desprecio, pues a muchos de ellos lo había atacado al intentar escapar. Una luz intensa le deslumbró cuando llegó a la cubierta, allí le esperaba el capitán y una muchacha que no había visto hasta entonces en el barco.

-Buenos días chico-le saludó Alastor.

-Buenos días Capitán Alastor- dijo Banne.

-Como te dije ayer, arreglarás el barco con la carpintera que he contratado, te presento a Neraki D...

-Aki, sino te importa-le cortó la muchacha.

-Eh... sí... bueno como tú quieras-concedió Alastor- en fin, y este es...chico se me olvidaba que no te pregunté el nombre, JIJAJA.

-Cierto, me llamo Banne-dijo.

-Un placer conocer tu nombre amigo mio-dijo Alastor.

-¿Banne? Parece el nombre de un ciervo, JAJAJA- rió Aki.

-No digas estupideces pelirroja-dijo enfadado Banne.

-¿Qué pasa con mi pelo eh? Como digas algo de mi pelo te quito esa sonrisa de idiota de la cara a puñetazos-dijo Aki también enfadada.

-Si quiero masajes ya se los pediré a un profesional-se burló Banne.

-Cuando te suelte el primer puñetazo ya veremos si es flojo o no-soltó Aki

-Bueno veo que empezáis con buen pie vosotros dos- dijo Alastor divertido- pero no estáis aquí para pasarlo bien, coged las herramientas y arreglad mi barco, ¡YA!.

-Si, señor-dijeron Banne y Aki al unísono.

Y ambos recogieron las herramientas de la carpintera y se marcharon a la bodega del barco a arreglar los desperfectos que Banne había hecho el día anterior. Banne llevó a Aki por el barco, mostrándole todos los destrozos que tenía el barco.

-Madre mía, ¿acaso teníais un oso en la bodega?-preguntó Aki viendo las marcas en la madera.

-Emm, digamos que sí-dijo Banne saliendo el apuro.

-Por lo visto no venía de buen humor-dijo Aki- esto nos llevará bastante tiempo.

-Pues será mejor que nos demos prisa-dijo Banne-no me quiero tirar la vida arreglando este barco.

-Muy bien-dijo Aki irritada-pues ya que estás a mis ordenes, ve a por madera, que nos hará falta.

-Está bien-dijo Banne fulminándola con la mirada.

Aki empezó a hacer balance de los daños del barco mientras Banne subía a por madera, sería un arduo trabajo que les llevaría días, y que tanto uno como otro no se cayeran bien no ayudaría nada a agilizar las cosas.

_**Este capítulo del FanFiction "New Dawn" ha sido escrito por Pedro Francisco Pérez Giménez. Toda la ambientación y los personajes están basados directamente de la obra OnePiece de Eiichirō Oda.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo3: La fuerza de la amistad, ¡comienza la aventura en el ancho mar!**

Despuntaba el alba en el barco comercial, todo se encontraba en un tranquilo silencio que envolvía con suavidad la nave. El Capitán Alastor roncaba profundamente en su camarote, la mayoría de los marinos dormían en sus literas, el resto estaría todavía deambulando por el pueblo.

-¡Aaah!¡maldita sea!-gritó Banne al golpearse con el martillo-¡Yo no soy carpintero no tengo porque hacer esto!.

-No soy yo la que te obliga a estar aquí, si fuera por mi te echaría a patadas-dijo Neraki- porque vamos, más inútil no se puede ser.

-¡Cállate!-le espetó Banne- El martillo que me has dado no vale para nada, es basura.

-Si claro, ahora échale la culpa al martillo-Rió Neraki.

-¡Aarg maldita seas!-bramó Banne.

Y ambos se enzarzaron en una pelea que se veía venir. Estaba claro que ambos tenían un carácter muy fuerte. Martillos y maderos volaron por el lugar, haciendo un gran estruendo que acabó por romper el tranquilo silencio que reinaba en el barco. Los marinos se despertaron furiosos pero resignados, ya que aquello se repetía todas las mañanas. Sin embargo, había alguien que no se resignaba a despertarse ruidosamente todas las mañanas.

-¡Criajos del demonio!-se escuchó por toda la nave-¡Cuando os coja vais a ver lo que es bueno!

La pelea terminó al instante y ambos combatientes volvieron a sus tareas inmediatamente, porque sabían quien había gritado, y por muy mal que se caigan siempre se impone la tregua cuando se enfrentan a un peligro común: el Capitán Alastor. Cuando llegó a la escena agarró a los dos muchachos por la pechera.

-Estáis aquí para reparar los destrozos del barco, no para hacer de despertador de toda la tripulación, cinco gallos cacareando al alba son menos molestos que vosotros-dijo Alastor.

-Habéis puesto a mi servicio a un completo idiota que no sabe manejar un martillo-dijo Neraki con autosuficiencia.

-Yo no soy tu esclavo, solo tengo que ayudar en las reparaciones, no estoy a las órdenes de nadie-se justificó Banne.

-Muchacho, estando en mi barco acatarás mis órdenes, sobre todo habiendo entrado como polizón-dijo Alastor- bastante con que no te haya entregado a los marines.

-Lo sé, lo siento, es solo que esta chica me enerva-dijo Banne azorado.

-Zu Ja Ja-rió el capitán soltando a los muchachos-las mujeres siempre provocan en los hombres ,de manera inevitable, emociones que no podemos controlar.

Ambos muchachos se miraron sin comprender, la locura empieza a hacer mella en la cabeza del capitán, pensaron.

-Simplemente-prosiguió Alastor-cumplid con vuestra tarea, reparar estos destrozos no es tan complicado, ¿o acaso me equivoqué al contratarte Aki?.

-Tranquilo Capitán Alastor, solo quedan un par de cosas, tendrá su barco en perfectas condiciones al atardecer-explicó Neraki.

-Bien, Bien, eso espero-concluyó el capitán- pues poneos al trabajo.

A varios días de travesía de allí, en la fortaleza de donde Banne había escapado, el vicealmirante que asesinó a todos sus nakamas reía mirando un cartel de se busca. Ring, un caracolofono sonaba en su despacho.

-Señor, estamos llegando a la isla a la que se dirigía el mercante-informaba un marino-antes del atadecer podremos registrarlo y buscar al fugitivo.

-Excelente-respondió el vicealmirante-el circulo estará cerrado esta noche, nadie se escapa de mi fortaleza y vive para contarlo.

En el mercante, Banne y Aki habían apartado sus diferencias para poder terminar con el trabajo a tiempo. Banne apreció por fin que Neraki era una muy buena carpintera y empezó a acatar sus ordenes, reinando ahora la paz ambos trabajaban mejor y con una mayor comodidad.

-Aki, ¿por qué te hiciste carpintera?-preguntó Banne.

-Bueno, si sabes hablar y con modales-se burló Aki.

-Ains, no empieces por favor, no quiero pelearme contigo otra vez-dijo Banne con voz cansina.

-Está bien ciervito-dijo Aki- lo de carpintera me viene de familia, soy de Water 7, y allí hay muchas familias de carpinteros. Es la mejor ciudad para un carpintero, hay mucho trabajo y la gente ve la carpintería como un trabajo muy bueno.

-Y siendo carpintera en la mejor ciudad para esa profesión, ¿por qué estás aquí?-se extrañó Banne.

-Water 7 está muy bien, pero con los años te entran ganas de ver más, de viajar y ver mundo-explicó Aki- me fui porque quería hacerme la mejor carpintera, aprender de maestros carpinteros de todo el mundo.

-Si lo que quieres es aprender, ¿porque no te haces aprendiz de algún maestro?-insistió Banne.

-Bueno, ya lo intenté un tiempo, pero no soy buena obedeciendo a nadie jijiji-reconoció Aki.

-Eso me lo creo-rió con ganas Banne.

-Jum-tosió un poco molesta Aki.

-Vale vale, y entonces si no eres capar de seguir las lecciones de un maestro, ¿cómo piensas ser la mejor carpintera?-dijo Banne intentando llegar al fondo del asunto.

-Bueno, trabajando en distintos lugares también se aprende, en cada lugar tienen sus peculiaridades a la hora de trabajar la madera-explicó Aki- además, hay otra razón por la que voy de un lugar a otro.

-Hum, parece que por fin vas a hablar sinceramente-dijo en tono burlón Banne.

-Oye, si te vas a reír no te lo cuento y te mando a por más tablones-advirtió Aki.

-Está bien, no me burlo más, perdona-dijo Banne solucionando la situación.

-El otro motivo-empezó Aki todavía molesta-es que busco una madera especial, es un tipo muy raro de árbol, sólo crece en una determinada zona del mundo.

-Buscas algo único-dijo Banne pensativo- te entiendo, yo busco algo parecido.

-¿Qué buscas?

-El One Piece-dijo con coraje Banne.

-Uf, no sé qué es más difícil-dijo Aki riendo.

-Y no es lo único-prosiguió Banne-también quiero vengar a mis camaradas caídos, que dieron la vida para que yo viviera.

-Lo siento-dijo Aki afectada-veo que no eres un simple cervatillo con pocas preocupaciones en la vida.

-Ja, no lo sabes bien-dijo Banne.

De repente, se formó bastante revuelo en la cubierta, los marineros corrían hacía un lado del barco y comentaban con cierta excitación algo que acababa de pasar. No tardó en hacerse realidad el temor que tal revuelo había causado en Banne.

-Banne-lo llamó el capitán Alastor-ve rápido a mi camarote y escóndete , deprisa muchacho.

El chico obedeció previendo lo que iba a ocurrir, Aki sorprendida por esas reacciones preguntaba sin comprender la razón de todo aquello. Sin tiempo, Banne se la llevó con él al camarote del capitán. Mientras, el Capitán Alastor se preparaba para recibir a la cuadrilla de marinos que desde el barco de la armada se dirigían al mercante. Una vez escondidos en el camarote, Banne observó por el ojo de buey, con Aki al lado, los marines que iban directos al mercante. Atrapado sin escapatoria, Banne se debatía entre confiar en la buena voluntad de Alastor para que le sacara de ésa o abrirse paso entre los marines a golpe de zarpa.

-¿Qué hace la marina aquí?¿y por qué nos hemos tenido que esconder en el camarote del capitán?-preguntó harta Aki.

-Te he dicho que mis nakamas murieron para que yo viviera, ¿no?-dijo Banne-lo hicieron porque la marina nos cogió a mí y a mis compañeros.

-¿La marina los mató?-preguntó Aki.

-Sí, nos iban a ejecutar a todos, pero unos pocos nos escapamos-explicó Banne-pero de los que huimos solo yo salí con vida de la fortaleza.

-¿Y qué vas a hacer ahora?-preguntó Aki.

-Después de todo lo que me ha ayudado el capitán Alastor, no puedo hacerle mi cómplice-dijo Banne.

-¿Y cómo piensas escapar?, porque lo único que puedes es saltar al agua, y el capitán me dijo que eres un usuario de las frutas-dijo Aki-así que no puedes nadar.

-Lo sé-admitió Banne-pero es que no me voy a tirar yo solo.

-¿Cómo?-dijo Aki viendo venir a Banne.

-Tú quieres ver mundo, quieres buscar esa madera especial de la que hablas-prosiguió Banne-pues únete a mi tripulación, una gran carpintera como tú es esencial en todo barco.

-Yo no quiero ser pirata, además aún sigo pensando que eres un inútil-replicó Aki.

-Ser pirata significa ser libre y todos queremos ser libres en esta vida-dijo Banne-sino quieres unirte a mí al menos ayúdame a salir de aquí, por favor.

-Lo siento-dijo Aki-yo solo soy una carpintera.

-Vaya, después de tantos humos y resulta que solo eres una chica débil y cobarde-dijo Banne decepcionado.

Dicho eso, Banne salió del camarote con la ira y la insensatez derivadas de la conversación, y llegó a cubierta donde el capitán intentaba evitar el registro de la marina.

-¡El fugitivo!-gritó un marine.

Ese fue el primero que recibió el fuerte golpe de la zarpa de Banne, los marines desenvainaron espadas y se inició el combate. El capitán Alastor sorprendido por los sucesos estaba paralizado, mientras Banne luchaba con la fiereza de un oso. Sin embargo, agotado por una trabajadora jornada reparando el barco, el creciente número de marines terminó por doblegar al valeroso Banne. Su mano volvió a la normalidad y le pusieron unas esposas de kairouseki que llevaban preparadas para él. Arrodillado en la cubierta del mercante y con dos espadas en la garganta, Banne pensaba que su final había llegado.

-¡No pueden ejecutarlo! Es un buen muchacho trabajador y honesto-protestó Alastor-no pienso permitir que hagan esa atrocidad en la cubierta de mi barco.

-Usted no tiene ninguna autoridad para darnos órdenes-dijo el oficial de la marina- el vicealmirante nos dijo que le diéramos muerte una vez capturado y así será.

El capitán Alastor pensó en ese momento dejarlo todo y ayudar a aquél pobre muchacho que iba a morir por el único crimen de vivir en libertad. Sin embargo, no tuvo que moverse del lugar para que sus plegarias tuvieran solución. Un martillo voló e impactó en la frente del oficial dejándolo k.o al instante, de la puerta de la bodega salió una muchacha armada con un gran martillo de madera y una furia que palidecía de la Banne.

-¡Atrapadla!-gritó otro marine.

Pero decirlo era más fácil que hacerlo, Aki, demostrando una fuerza increíble para sus constitución, se deshacía de un marine tras otro, bloqueando los ataques con su martillo, el cual las espadas no podían cortar aún siendo de madera. Mientas, la atención de los marines se fijaba en Neraki, Alastor se apresuró en coger las llaves de las esposas del bolsillo del oficial para liberar a Banne. Una vez libre, ayudó a Aki con los marines, que no pudieron resistir la fuerza combinada de los dos.

-Y yo que te he llamado cobarde-dijo con alegría Banne.

-Cuando me provocan no contengo-dijo con autosuficiencia Aki.

-Dejaos de tonterías-alertó el capitán- esos no son los únicos marines, vendrán más, tenéis que iros.

-Todavía no terminamos de reparar los destrozos-dijo Aki.

-Eso da igual-dijo Alastor-ahora tú también serás perseguida por ayudarle. Debéis iros los dos, ahora.

-Nunca podré agradecerle lo suficiente lo que ha hecho por mí, capitán-dijo un emocionado Banne.

-Me basta con que vivas muchacho, y recuerda la venganza no es el mejor camino para recorrer-dijo Alastor.

-Cuídese capitán Alastor-se despidió Banne.

-Adiós capitán-dijo Aki.

-Que os vaya bien muchachos-terminó Alastor-que os vaya bien.

Los dos muchachos desembarcaron el mercante y buscaron otro barco con el que zarpar, Banne dejó esa tarea a Aki que tenía mejor ojo. Cuando vió un balandro en buenas condiciones se fue directa y Banne la siguió. Entre ambos desataron los cabos y se echaron a la mar.

-Bien-dijo Banne ahora más tranquilo- supongo que ahora somos nakamas, ¿no?.

-Bueno, te pondré en un periodo de prueba-dijo Aki divertida- y según cómo te portes ya veremos.

-JAJAJA-rió Banne-está bien lo que tú digas, pero sea como sea, ¡comienza la aventura! […]

_**Este capítulo del FanFiction "New Dawn" ha sido escrito por Pedro Francisco Pérez Giménez. Toda la ambientación y los personajes están basados directamente de la obra OnePiece de Eiichirō Oda.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo4: La llegada a Samtas. La intuición de Banne.**

Las olas mecían la embarcación con un suave balanceo y en el cielo brillaba el sol libremente sin que ni una sola nube pudiera mermarlo. Libre era también la recién nacida tripulación de Banne. Neraki, también llamada Aki, se había unido tras el incidente de la isla Dhiro, donde se conocieron tras una inicial rivalidad. Tal vez fuera porque Banne le había caído bien o por su forma de ser impulsiva que lo había ayudado a salir de una situación de lo más peligrosa. Ahora sin peligro aparente navegaban hacia la siguiente Isla más próxima, los marines habrían quedado lo suficientemente heridos en la trifulca como para dejar de seguirlos.

-Aki, ¿sabes hacia dónde vamos?-preguntó Banne.

-Aun no, pero en un momento lo sabremos.-dijo Aki con sonrisa pícara.

La muchacha sacó de un pequeño bolso, donde también tenía parte de sus herramientas de carpintera, un mapa. Banne quedó sorprendido.

-¡Podías haberlo sacado antes!-dijo molesto el nuevo capitán.

-No habías preguntado-se defendió Aki de morros, Banne se echó una mano a la frente debido a la impotencia.

-Bueno, es igual. ¿Cuál es la isla más próxima?-preguntó.

-Samtas, y según el camino que hemos recorrido dejándonos llevar por la marea, estamos pasándola ahora mismo.-dijo Aki despreocupada.

-¿Qué? No pienso quedarme en la mar durante días como un idiota sin ningún tipo de provisiones-dijo Banne enfadado.

-Pues ponte a remar, según donde estamos la isla está en esa dirección-señaló con la mano Aki.

-Claro que remaremos-dijo Banne pasándole uno de la pareja de remos que tenía el bote.

-¿Vas a hacer trabajar a una señorita?-dijo Neraki con cara de gato mojado.

-Tienes más cara que espalda…-contestó Banne a la expresión de Aki.

Al final ambos se pusieron a los remos y tras varias horas remando sin parar para no dejarse arrastrar por las mareas consiguieron divisar la isla a lo lejos. La isla no era muy grande y lo que más resaltaba era una gran torre con el símbolo de la Marina al lado del puerto, pero algo modificado.

-Por fin, pensaba que me iba a quedar sin brazos de tanto remar-dijo Banne resoplando.

-Siempre serás un inútil-dijo Aki riendo. Banne no contesto para no acabar discutiendo como en el barco del capitán Alastor.

Poco después tomaron tierra. Ataron fuerte al muelle la pequeña embarcación y se dispusieron a conseguir víveres para el viaje. El pueblo era un sitio tranquilo, de gente sencilla y sin complicaciones. Samtas también era conocida con el apodo de "Isla del Orden" debido a que hacía dieciséis años que no había sido asaltada, no porque hubiera tenido suerte, sino porque había un grupo de firmes soldados que defendían sin vacilar la isla de los ataques.

Neraki y Banne compraron todo lo necesario para un viaje por el mar: comida, agua, herramientas para reparar el barco si fuera necesario, tela, etc. Todo ello a cargo de Neraki.

-¿Sabes que todos estos gastos van a tu cuenta? ¿Eh capitán?-preguntó Aki.

-No te preocupes, algún día te lo devolveré.-prometió el capitán.

-Pues que ese día no sea muy lejano.-puntualizó la muchacha.

-¿Algún día nos llevaremos bien?-preguntó Banne.

-Alguno, aún estas en periodo de prueba-recordó Neraki con una sonrisa.

-Cierto-dijo Banne escapándosele una sonrisa.

-Es la primera vez que veo en ti una sonrisa sincera.-dijo Neraki también riendo.

-Me has empezado a caer bien, nada más.-puntualizó Banne.

Caminaron hasta acabar delante de una posada. Comenzaron a pensar en quedarse allí una noche, pero existía el problema de los marinos.

-Si escondiéramos el bote, creo que podríamos quedarnos sin peligros en la posada.-pensó Banne.

-Parece buena idea, voy a esconderlo-dijo Neraki desapareciendo de la vista del capitán.-Esto si que es un buen servicio.

Al poco rato volvió Neraki y ambos tomaron sus respectivas camas, eran bastante más cómodas de lo que Banne recordaba a bordo del barco de sus difuntos compañeros. Esa noche le costó de nuevo conciliar el sueño, las imágenes de sus compañeros en el momento antes de morir le habían marcado demasiado. Mientras Neraki dormía plácidamente a pierna suelta, de una forma muy extraña, que no parecía ni de lejos lo que debería llamarse una "señorita" durmiendo, además a ratos roncaba como si fuera un motor de los nuevos barcos de guerra creados por los marines.

A la mañana siguiente, Banne se levantó temprano y fue a un herbolario que había en el pueblo con la determinación de encontrar alguna hierba que lo despertara y revitalizara, ya que llevaba varias noches sin dormir lo que le había producido unas profundas ojeras y un cansancio continuo.

El joven pirata entró en la tienda, observando todo el local. Tenía montones de botes de todas las clases de hierbas jamás pensadas por Banne. El ambiente era sombrío pero acogedor a la vez, cosa que extrañamente parecía hacer sentir bien. El incienso llenaba la estancia con un dulce olor relajante, que dejaba atontado a Banne debido al exceso de sueño. Después de observarlo todo, se acercó al herborista.

-Buenas, que desea-preguntó con voz suave el herborista.

-Verás…Hace días que no puedo dormir bien y…-intentó explicar Banne.

-¿Un somnífero? Tal vez esta mezcla podría venirle bien.-interrumpió el dependiente.

-No, no. Lo que quiero es algo que me despeje.-terminó por explicar Banne.

Por un momento pensó en comprar también el somnífero, pero no era plan de acabar con todos los ahorros de Neraki de golpe. Además solo había que comprar lo justo y necesario.

-De acuerdo, ahora mismo se lo traigo. Lo tengo en la trastienda, espere.-dijo el herborista antes de entrar en la trastienda.

Mientras el herborista estaba ausente, entro un extraño ser a la tienda. Banne quedó completamente despejarlo solamente al verlo. Aun estando la estancia muy sombría, podía discernirse que la criatura no era exactamente un humano.

Banne intentó disimular la entrada del visitante e intentó observarlo sin que este se diera cuenta. La criatura pasaba por los estantes del local viendo todos esos extraños botes, leyendo sus ingredientes y cogiendo pequeñas bolsitas de hierbas. Al rato volvió el herborista.

-Aquí esta lo que busca, no se tome mucha cantidad. Con una infusión de una cucharada bastará. Con esta cantidad le durará algo más de un mes.-explicó el tendero. El hombre miró por encima de Banne para ver quien más había entrado en su tienda.-Anda Sirk, ¿Qué buscas?.

-Unos cuantos ingredientes, creo que con esto está todo.-dijo el extraño ser cogiendo la última bolsita de hierbas.

Después se acercó al mostrador y quedó revelado a la luz de unas velas que había encendidas en la mesa del mostrador. Banne dio un paso atrás al verlo, la criatura era un humanoide pero tenía otras muchas características extrañas como para ser un humano: estaba recubierto completamente de pelo, tenía pezuñas en vez de manos y pies, tenía cuernos y además tenía rostro de bestia. Pero también estaba vestido con unos bermudas verdes oscuras y encima de ellas un cinturón de cuero bastante ancho con pequeñas botellitas colgadas de él. En un primer momento Banne pensó en un "hombre-ciervo", además imponía, pues le sacaba una cabeza al joven Banne.

El "hombre-ciervo" cogió unas monedas y las dejó en el mostrador.

-Creo que eso es suficiente para lo que me llevo.-dijo la criatura antes de poner rumbo a la salida del local.

-Espera un momento-dijo Banne dirigiéndose al "hombre ciervo".

-¿Sí?-dijo sin darse la vuelta para encararse con Banne.

-Me gustas, ¿querrías unirte a mi tripulación pirata?-dijo Banne. Ese tipo parecía fuerte y aunque no lo conocía tenía un "algo" que lo delataban de ser buen tipo, de ser de la clase de personas que buscaba.

-Je, ¿Por qué crees que me uniría a ti?-preguntó.

-Porque lo he decidido-dijo Banne mostrando cara de decisión.

-Lo siento, pero tengo cosas más importantes que hacer. Espero que encuentres a tu tripulación, pero yo no estaré en ella.-respondió Sirk a la decisión de Banne.

-¿Y si te echo una mano?-preguntó Banne. Sirk se volvió para dar la cara al joven capitán.

-Ni aunque me echaras una mano me uniría a ti, debes entender que no puedes tener esperanzas de hacer que alguien que no conoces, que tiene una vida entera, la deje por unirse a ti. Al menos es lo que pienso, en mi caso.-explicó Sirk.

-He visto algo de ti, que me ha hecho preguntarte. Una intuición, que me decía de que serás un nakama mío.-explicó Banne. Sirk quedó sorprendido, por la expresión de su cara.

-No me conoces y ya me aceptas. He de decirte que me has sorprendido. He tardado años en conseguir que todo Samtas me aceptara tal como soy…Lo siento, tengo cosas que hacer y no puedo seguir aquí discutiendo contigo.-se despidió Sirk dándose la vuelta.

-De acuerdo, pero quiero que sepas que antes de que parta de Samtas estarás bajo mi mando y bajo tu propia voluntad.-declaró Banne.

El "hombre-ciervo" no contestó y continuó su camino desapareciendo de la vista de Banne al salir de la herboristería.

_**El FanFiction original "New Dawn" ha sido escrito por Francisco Dámaso Giménez Escudero. Toda la ambientación y los personajes están basados directamente de la obra OnePiece de Eiichirō Oda.**_


End file.
